pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramos' Gogoat (anime)
Ramos |ability = Sap Sipper (not yet activated) |debut = Thawing an Icy Panic! }} This Gogoat is a -type Pokémon owned by Ramos. Biography Gogoat first appeared with its trainer when it was riding around Coumarine City and met up with Ash Ketchum and his friends. It was often used as Ramos' mode of transportation. When a Vanillish and a Vanilluxe started to cause a winter storm while they are looking for a Vanillite, Ramos and Gogoat arrived and helped Ash and his friends stop the rampage; Gogoat used Vine Whip to pull Ash from the ice-type Pokémon's Blizzard. When Team Rocket attacked, Gogoat weakened the robot by using Grass Knot and Razor Leaf and helped Ash and his friends save the Pokémon trapped inside. With Team Rocket taken care of, Gogoat took Ramos back to the Coumarine City Gym.XY057: Thawing an Icy Panic! Gogoat was later used in Ash's gym battle against Ramos, after Ramos' Weepinbell was defeated. Ash's Frogadier used Double Team to surround Gogoat, who used Vine Whip to banish the illusions and hit the real Frogadier. Gogoat used Razor Leaf to create a tornado to distract Frogadier and hit it. Frogadier used Double Team, but the illusions were banished by Leech Seed. Gogoat was hit by Frogadier's Aerial Ace, but recovered by hitting it with Horn Leech. Gogoat used Razor Leaf to create a tornado, surrounding Frogadier. But after remembering the lesson Ramos taught him before the battle, Frogadier managed to sense Gogoat and use Aerial Ace, hitting Gogoat. Gogoat used Vine Whip on the illusions Frogadier made, while the real one defeated Gogoat with Water Pulse, earning Ash the Plant Badge.XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! The next day, Ramos met up with the heroes, riding Gogoat and telling them of the gift festival that will occur in Coumarine City. Ramos attended the event with Gogoat as well.XY059: Under the Pledging Tree! Ramos, Gogoat and the Gym Leaders came to stop the Giant Rock. Together, they launched a blast that hit the Giant Rock, enough to free Serena's Braixen, Alain's Mega Charizard, Ash-Greninja, Steven's Mega Metagross and Professor Sycamore's Mega Garchomp.XY135: Rocking Kalos Defenses! Gogoat helped in the attack against the Giant Rock, by using Grass Knot against the plants. After Ash and Alain rescued Chespie, the Giant Rock stopped, allowing the group to fire an attack to destroy the Giant Rock. Gogoat watched as Lysandre appeared while Squishy and Z-2 combined their efforts to destroy the Giant Rock and defeat the villainous Team Flare leader once and for all.XY136: Forming a More Perfect Union! Ash remembered Ramos and his Gogoat fighting the Giant Rock with the rest when he was reflecting back on his journey.XY140: Till We Compete Again! Known moves Using Vine Whip Ramos' Gogoat Grass Knot.png Using Grass Knot Ramos' Gogoat Leech Seed.png Using Leech Seed Ramos' Gogoat Razor Leaf.png Using Razor Leaf Ramos' Gogoat Horn Leech.png Using Horn Leech | Vine Whip; grass; XY057: Thawing an Icy Panic! Grass Knot; grass; XY057: Thawing an Icy Panic! Leech Seed; grass; XY057: Thawing an Icy Panic! Razor Leaf; grass; XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! Horn Leech; grass; XY058: The Green, Green Grass Types of Home! }} Voice actors *Unshō Ishizuka (Japanese and English) See also *Ramos' Gogoat (Adventures) References Category:Grass-type anime Pokémon Category:Gym Leader's Pokémon